As is well known to those skilled in the art, many non-aqueous liquids are handled and utilized; and it is desired to maintain these liquids in dry form free of suspended or entrained water. In the case of hydrocarbons, typified by diesel fuels for example, if water is present in amount greater than about 0.05 w %, it is found that there is undesirably high corrosion of various parts of the diesel engine including fuel pump injectors. This may be a serious problem if, after use of such a fuel, the engine is shut down for an extended period of time.
It is an object of this invention to provide an apparatus for dewatering a flowing stream of non-aqueous liquid. Other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.